You Were Mistaken
by Okobojichica
Summary: When their plan doesn’t work, Liz gets a visit from someone stuck in another dimension.
1. Chapter 1

Title: You Were Mistaken

Disclaimer: I own nuttin' except this story. Even though I sincerely wished I owned more. ::pouts::

Author: Okoboji_chica

Email: [Okoboji_chica@hotmail.com][1]

Summary: When their plan doesn't work, Liz gets a visit from someone stuck in another dimension.

Authors note: I love feed back. GIMME!! Thanks. :o) 

"Remind me to ask your father for a raise, Liz. We deserve much more than minimum wage. They could at least leave a decent tip." Said Maria as the last customers of the night just left and left a mess only five six year olds could make.

Liz reached for the broom as Maria locked the front door. "Do you honestly believe that he would give us one? I mean my father isn't one to actu…" She was interrupted by the gang coming through the back door.

"Hungry?" mumbled Maria as they all sat down.

"Bored." Stated Michael as he stared down at the menu. "Is the fryer still on?"

"Nope." Replied Liz as she started to clean up the disaster at table six.

Isabel waved her hand over the table, cleaning it in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks." Sighed Liz as she slumped down into a chair at the counter, laying her head on the counter.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Alex as Maria started to take the garbage out to the dumpster and Isabel and Michael started to cook something in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy all of a sudden." She replied as she squirmed to get in a relatively comfortable spot on the counter. 

Max snorted and got up to go into the bathroom leaving Alex, Tess and Liz looking after him.

"What's up his butt?" asked Kyle as he and Alex joined Isabel and Michael in the kitchen. 

Maria sprinted into the room as if she had just seen a ghost, grabbed Liz's arm, pulling her off of her chair and ran back outside into the alley with Tess running after them to catch up.

"Maria, what…what are you doing? Let go of…" Liz stopped in mid-sentence when she saw why Maria brought her into the alley.

Tess practically ran into them when she noticed who was there. "Oh…god." Whispered Tess as she stared at him for a possible explanation.

"That… is… him... right." Squeaked Maria as she held on to Liz for dear life. Liz nodded slowly to confirm her suspicions.

"I thought Zan was dead. That Lonnie and Rath killed him, right?" Whispered Tess huddling behind Liz, grabbing her hand.

"That's not Zan." Mumbled Liz as she untangled herself from their grasp and walked up to him. "Max… What are you doing here again? I thought you were supposed to… you know." She couldn't bring herself to actually say the words, disappear. It hurt too much.

"I did… but not… completely." He replied with an unsteady voice.

"Let's get you upstairs before anyone else sees you. Can you climb up the stairs?" asked Liz gently as she looked around to see if anyone was behind them at the end of the alley. He nodded as they started for the door. "Tess, come with me. Maria keep everyone out of the backroom, especially Max. Got it?" 

Maria nodded and ran in ahead of them to do what she was told. 

"Hey, where did you go?" asked Alex as he picked at his cheese fries.

"Um…nowhere? Where's Max?" asked Maria as she looked around the room starting to panic.

"Doing his business. Why, you want to help him?" replied Kyle only to be rewarded with nasty looks from both Michael and Maria. "Sorry." He mumbled and got up to go into the kitchen to more soda.

"Where are you going?" asked Maria quickly stepping in his way.

"Uh…kitchen." Said Kyle confused at her behavior all of a sudden.

"Why?"

"I'm thirsty." He tried to get past her, but she kept blocking him until she was finally pushed up against the door with her hands firmly grasping the doorframe. 

"Maria what is up with you all of a sudden? Let him past, for cryin' out loud." asked Michael as he came up to them. 

Just then, Max walked out of the bathroom as they all heard Liz yell from the backroom. "Dammit! Okay…THAT hurt."

"Hey! What's going on back there?" shouted Max as he tried to get past all three people in his was but Maria was still standing firm in her place.

"Uh…um… nothing…I just…um… tripped." She made a help me face at Tess. Tess nodded at her in response and closed her eyes to get their attention away from the backroom.

As Tess went to work, Liz quick helped their new discovery up the stairs, out of view. When she reached the top, she ordered Max to go to her room quietly and whistled downstairs for Tess. Tess finished up and ran up the stairs to join her and silently, they crept into Liz's bedroom so they wouldn't hear them.

"Okay. Just humor me and tell me who that really is." said Tess, out of breath from using her powers as she sat down in the chair farthest from Max staring at him in disbelief. 

Liz started to pace ignoring Tess and trying to focus on the problem at hand. She stopped in front of him, "What do you mean by 'not completely'? Were you here the entire time, just…like…I don't know…in ...invisible?" asked Liz her voice breaking a little at the end.

"Liz… No… well, not… really. I did leave, but I don't know… where … I went. I… It was like…I was…stuck…between both realities. I could see… and feel everything… that was happening. I don't know why I am back, but… I do know…one…thing." He stopped and stepped up in front of her as she stood in semi- shock, her eyes fixated on a stain on the floor. 

She lifted her eyes to meet his with tears gathering. "And?" she asked meekly. 

"It didn't work. Not completely." Max said slowly as she sank into the chair behind her heavily and let out a loud sigh. 

"What do you want me to do now? … Kill myself, just to remove the opportunity?" replied Liz sarcastically. She was starting to get angry and he was her target. 

Tess snorted but quickly recovered when Max shot her a look that simply stated 'don't-even-think-about-it'.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to constantly have to lie to him when he constantly keeps pursuing the truth? Do you have any idea how bad I want to tell him the truth but, no. I can't, because according to you it would cause the end of the world for me to be truly, remotely, happy for once in my life. To have the one person I need the entire universe hate me because of this entire thing. Of something that didn't even happen." She wasn't even yelling but it was having the same effects on everyone in the room as she sat there, staring him straight in the eyes. 

Finally Tess spoke up. "So let me get this straight. From what I have heard so far, and I am purely guessing. You never slept with Kyle. He came to you before," Tess pointed to Max as she continued, " You are from like a different time or dimension or something. And you have been lying to Max about everything that has happened lately."

Liz was about to respond when Maria came running into the room, slammed the door and locked it swiftly. "What'd I miss?" she stated out of breath from running.

Just then she noticed Liz's angry look and got defensive. "What are you making her do now? Move to Antarctica maybe, Mongolia, Greenland?" Hissed Maria starting to get up in Max's face. Tess rushed up and pulled Maria onto the bed and told her to sit.

Suddenly the door knob started to rattle "Liz?! Tess?! Maria?! What are you guys doing in there? What's going on?" hissed Michael and Max through the door. They soon realized that everyone was outside the door. 

"We need to get out of here!" whispered Liz as she stood up abruptly. She quickly headed out the window on to her balcony followed by everyone in the room. They heard the lock start to turn and hastily descended the ladder to the ground and hid from view.

To Be Continued……

   [1]: mailto:Okoboji_chica@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 2

Title: You Were Mistaken

Disclaimer: I own nuttin' except this story. Even though I sincerely wished I owned more. ::pouts::

Author: Okoboji_chica

Email: [Okoboji_chica@hotmail.com][1]

Summary: When their plan doesn't work, Liz gets a visit from someone stuck in another dimension. (May be a bit spoilerish. I dunno.)

Authors note: I love feedback. GIMME!! Thanks. :o)

# Chapter 2

** **

"Guys? Where the hell did they go?" asked Michael as they searched Liz's room. "Balcony." He whispered started out there. As soon as he stepped out of the window he knew they weren't there.

"Let's go. They're not in here." Said Max slightly confused. His hands lingered on a picture frame. He had this feeling something was about to happen. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad. But something was about to happen. He was sure of it.

Finally obeying his own order, he led the group out of the room. He turned back to make sure everyone was there when he noticed Kyle lagging behind. As he told everyone to go back down stairs he joined Kyle. 

"Before you say anything. I want you to know something. Granted it maybe a little late considering your situation with Tess and…everything." Said Kyle not even turning to face Max. Just staring at a photo on the bulletin board on Liz's wall of everyone in the group. 

"Well?" replied Max dryly not really having the patience to deal with anyone at the moment let alone Kyle. 

"Nothing happened between me and Liz. And I do mean nothing. Not a kiss or even an intimate touch since we broke up last fall. She staged the entire thing. The reason I am telling you this is that I know that she never would. She too stubborn." With that he turned to leave before Max had a turn to voice anything. 

A fierce grip on his arm stopped him dead in his tracks. Before Max could say anything another familiar voice stopped him. 

"What do you mean by that? I mean…how is that even possible?" asked Tess as she climbed back over the ladder followed by everyone else. 

Kyle and Max dodged behind the bathroom door before anyone could have the change to see them. 

"You think that I have all the answers, Tess? Guess what I don't. Never have. And I swear to god that if you ask me one more time 'What happens now' I will rip out your damn-"

"Cool it! This is the reason this all started in the first place. Be nice, remember." Said Liz as she stepped in front of the Future Max, blocking him from getting to Tess. He just simply nodded and plopped down on her bed.

"Thanks." Mumbled Tess shyly. She honestly couldn't believe that Liz Parker just stood up for her. Even with everything else that was going on.

"No Problem." Replied Liz with ease. She looked at F. Max, he soon followed with his apologies for his outburst. "Look. The way I see it is that we are all tired and this problem can be dealt with in the morning. Maria and Tess, you guys can spend the night here if you want to. We should get an early start tomorrow."

"Meet you here in half in hour?" asked Maria as she looked at Liz and Tess. They both nodded in agreement. The two girls quickly left through the window. 

Liz turned to F. Max once again. "You two seem to be getting along a lot better." assumed F. Max as he pushed himself off of her bed. 

"At least I am making an effort." Replied Liz a little harsher than intended. "Sorry…I didn't mean for it to sound so…"

"It's alright. I deserved it."

"I don't have to do everything again, do I? I don't think that I could go through that again. I mean everything that has happened lately…"

"No…you don't have to. I couldn't do that to you again. Making you do that. I am really proud of you, though." Answered F. Max standing in front of her and pulling her into a heart-wrenching hug.

"Why is that?" asked Liz. Her voice muffled from his shoulder.

"No matter what you kept your promise. You never know what could have happened if you had told him. At least now we…they are on the right track. Hopefully." He replied wishing it didn't have to happen.

With a short snort from her, she pulled back and tried to straighten out her clothes and her appearance. "I need to get some blankets and stuff from the hall closet. Will you help me?" she started to leave not even waiting for an answer. 

He sighed softly and followed her out into the hall.

"I thought that they said that Zan was killed?" asked Kyle as they stepped out from the bathroom.

"I don't think that that was him."

"Then who do you think it was?" asked Kyle bewildered.

"Me."

TBC…

______________________________________________________________

So…tell me what you think. Should I contiue?…

   [1]: mailto:Okoboji_chica@hotmail.com



	3. Chapter 3

Title: You Were Mistaken

Disclaimer: I own nuttin' except this story. Even though I sincerely wished I owned more. *pouts*

Author: Okoboji_chica

Email: [Okoboji_chica@hotmail.com][1]

Summary: When their plan doesn't work, Liz gets a visit from someone stuck in another dimension. (May be a bit spoilerish. I dunno.)

Authors note: I love feedback. GIMME!! Thanks. :o)

# Chapter 3

~Three Hours Later~

Liz sat on her balcony just staring at the stars not being able to sleep. She couldn't believe this was happening again. Ha. Knowing her luck, Godzilla would be the next to pop out of the sky. 

"Hey." Liz whipped around when she heard a voice come from her window. It was Tess. "Couldn't sleep?"

Liz shook her head in response. "I have a feeling I won't be getting much sleep in the next few days. I didn't last time." She replied while wrapping her quilt around her tighter as if to try to ward off everything that was about to come. She looked back over to Tess. "Are you going to sit down or are you just going to stand there the entire night."

Tess chuckled and moved to sit down next to her. "I just want to say that I'm sorry. You know, for everything that has happen to you because of something I did. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know. It's not your fault. You were just doing what you believe was right. To tell you the truth, I have no idea what is right and wrong anymore. Sometimes I wish I could have the way thing were going to be before he showed up the first time…then I immediately change my mind. Do you have any idea what if feels like that one single decision in your life can be the catalyst to destroy the human race and yours?" Liz let out a soft chuckle at the fact, "I mean it seems kind of surreal, you know. I mean if you would have told me two and a half years ago that is where I would be right now, I would have laughed in your face just at fact of time travel and aliens alone. Not to mention everything else."

"I could never do that. I would have done what I wanted and said to hell with everyone else, I want to be happy for once. But you…you are the most unselfish person I have ever encountered. You do know the real reason why Max is with me right?" asked Tess as she continued to look at the horizon not looking at Liz.

"Because he likes you, maybe even loves you. He been remembering things from his past life, and you're his past. The past doesn't let go. At least not that easily."

Tess shook her head. "No, that's not why. He's with me because he gave up on you and believes that I'm his only choice. To be honest with you, I'm not sure I can handle being with him. He is just so…intense. I want someone that can smile once in awhile and cut lose and not have to be in control twenty- four seven. Like Kyle."

"You and Kyle? Well…I guess I could see it. But your right about Max, he is very intense and that's one of the things that I love about him, you know. The way he can make you feel like you're the only thing that matters. But…it can't be."

"Liz, do you hear yourself? What you're describing never happens between him and me. What you two have is special; you can't just walk away from it just because it's wrong. Sometimes the best things in life are wrong. You need to stop thinking about everyone else and think about what is best for you for once in your life. I've seen you with him and without him. You are nowhere near your full potential when you're without him. You need him, just like he needs you."

"What are you trying to say, Tess? That you're giving up on destiny." Asked Liz a little confused. Who was she talking to? 

"No, I'm finding mine. The more time I spend with Max, I realize that we are better off as friends. I mean, can you imagine me as queen? I can barely get Isabel and Michael to listen to me, let alone an entire planet. Not that I wouldn't like to be." She added the last part quickly with a smile. Liz started to laugh along with Tess. 

"Hey. Do you want to go for a walk or something? You so we can keep talking without waking up anyone." Asked Liz as she stood up pointing to the window in a dramatic whisper.

The two girls walked back into the room to leave a note and change their clothes. As soon as they were done they descended the latter on her balcony and started their walk around town and continued to talk about everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few minutes later, Kyle and Max made their way into Liz's window determined to find out the truth about what they overheard earlier that evening. Making a quick scan of the room they finally realized that two of the four were missing. Liz and Tess. 

Walking over to a sleeping Maria, Max gently but firmly shook her awake. "Who…what…" mumbled Maria as she was shaken from her dream state. When she could comprehend who was doing the shaking, Maria promptly screamed.

"Maria!" The two intruders hissed at once. 

"Oh god. What in the hell do you think your doing here?" she hissed back.

"Where are Liz and Tess?" asked Max as he took a step back from her, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"There not here?"

"No." mumbled Kyle. 

"Why don't you try answering the first question." Boomed a voice from behind. 

"Shit." Mumbled Maria as she covered her head with the covers over her sleeping bag.

"Hi." Stated F. Max as Kyle and Max turned around to face him.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

TCB…

Tell me what you think. Is it worth continuing? 

   [1]: mailto:Okoboji_chica@hotmail.com



End file.
